Prologue: Valerie's Nightmare Begins
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: This is a Prologue of Valerie's Worst Nightmare. After Dan left his own time to go back. Valerie and the rest of the gang had time to escape and find a new place to live. This is the awful future AU Dan lives from… Dan PhantomxValerie Gray. Dark shit happens! I warned you!


An: Since, everyone likes my last one-shot of ValeriexDan aka older Danny I decided to write what happen before Valerie's worst nightmare. So this is the begin folks. Might be crazy and disturbing and dark so, I warned you. I hope you can enjoy this….

**THIS IS A ValerieXDanny FANFIC! Sorry Sam and Danny lovers. A little DashxValerie...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or anything but my Ocs. If there is a song or anything like that. I'll post it at the end if you want to check it out. I do not own any songs and shit like that, too!**

**Warning: I suck at grammar. So, I warned you. If you read my other stories and do not like it. then, DO NOT LIKE IT! DO NOT READ IT! I find it pointless for someone to talk shit if they don't like something just keep your mouth shut! That's it! Anyhu, I might add some sex scenes if I feel like it that's why I put the M. But let's see how this chapter turns out. I also might add some- maybe S&M or spanking stuff lolzz.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Valerie woke up after that massive hit from Dan. The air was covered in smoke and everything was destroyed. She rubs her head, "Ughh, my head!" She had a nice dream where everyone she love and care about were their. Danny talking to her and them going out. No ghost, no chaos, no worries in the world. Its ashamed it turned out to be a dream. She notices her suit was ripped on the sides. Getting up she felt her whole body ache. Then, something hit her, "Where's Dan?" She quickly hold her plasma gun looking around. Where is he? The last thing she could remember was the younger version of Dan save her. She glances around to find the evil ghost, "Where is he?" Could it be he was destroy by his teenager self? Where did Danny Phantom came from?

"Valerie?" She heard a female's voice looking up in the sky she saw Danni in the air. The female halfa grew up to a find young lady; she wore a black and white suit having a large plasma gun tired behind her back. Valerie remember how Dan try to kill her but she end up saving her. The two had built the city using a ghost shield to protect the city. Dani would keep a watch out around the city but some how she was attacked by the ghost Knight. "Oh Valerie! It is you!" Dani flies down to hug her best friend, "I thought Dan got you!"

"No! Some how I was saved by his teen self." Valerie said.

Dani looked confused, "How's that possible?"

"I don't know. I was so close killing him!" Valerie said out loud, "And I saw Trucker and Sam."

"How?"

"I don't know. Everything went fast. Dan attacked me. Now, I don't know where he is!"

Dani nodded, "Come on. We have to save the other survivors! Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star are at the base. We thought we lost you so, I came looking for you. Everyone was worried even Dash. What's with you two anyway?" Dani held Valerie flying up in the air for their secret hide out.

Valerie sighs, "Me and Dash are just friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Valerie said as the two got to the secret hide out they saw the group making a plan. The room filled with computers, weapon, bombs anything to find ghosts.

"Valerie, your alive!" Star quickly hug her best friend, "We thought you were gone! Dan was around the area we couldn't contact you!"

"I know." Valerie quickly went on the computer, "I ran into him but the next thing I knew he was gone!" She looks on the screen seeing no location of the ghost.

"How can a ghost disappear like that?" Paulina asked as she fixes on of the plasma guns, "Is it possible for him to just be gone. Could it be the end of our struggle?"

"No." Valerie sighs, "If he left maybe he's planning to do something worst. We have to move the rest of the survivors to Alaska."

"But, we haven't fixed everything in Alaska!" Kwan said, "We need to upgrade the ghost shield there!"

"If only Tucker was here." Dash sighs as he clean his sharp anti-ghost sword, "Man, I knew thought I would say that."

"Yeah. I regret saying those awful things about Danny's family. They had everything." Star frowned fixing her hunter boots, "I never thought I would see the world ending like this."

Valerie sighs, "No one could ever imagine this. Now, it's our job to help the other before Dan comes back. This time he could kill. I got away with luck on my side next time he won't be pleasant."

"You heard the boss we need to get ready for tomorrow. Who knows when that monster comes back?" Dash said fixing his combat boots and outfit, "Everyone get to bed early. We have a big day." The group nodded walking out of the room. As for Valerie she sighs rubbing her head the image of Tucker, Sam, and younger Dan was going throw mind. How could they come back and disappear like that? Or was it all her imagination? "What's wrong, baby?" Dash smirks having his hands on her waist, "You look tense."

"Hmph, I almost die from Dan." Valerie sighs, "I can't believe I got lucky, again! My father sacrifice so much he should've been the one alive!" She couldn't believe how luck keep trying to get her out of death. How her dad pushes her out of the way from Dan's blasts and was killed intensely. It wasn't fair.

"Hey, shhh." Dash kisses Valerie on the lips, "You did the best you could. Come on. Let's get to bed. Maybe I'll help you forget."

"How can you be so strong? After everything happen." Valerie whispers for only Dash to hear. The blond male had a sort of mohawk hair cut and very build muscles on him.

"I don't know. I just felt like I had to grow up… Look I know you probably think I'm all about sprite but, I'm afraid. When I saw you take action. You actually keep me going babe." Dash smirks.

Valerie smiles at Dash, "You really did grow up. I think you deserve a little gift." Dash had a big smile showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Oh yeah? WHat is it?"

"Come by my room and find out." Valerie smiles walking out of the room leaving a very horny male behind. Dani watched with a big blush on her face. She knew those two had a thing. But, she hasn't have time for them. Now, she have to find how Valerie got to see Tucker, Sam, and Danny if…. something hit her.

"I gotta find Vlad." She flew away to see her creator.

* * *

Vlad was in his chair thinking how the past Danny Fenton is doing getting back from his own time. "Vlad!" Dani came throw the wall seeing Vlad.

"Daniela, what are you doing here?" Vlad see the halfa floating in the air.

"Valerie said she saw Tucker, Sam, and Danny. How did that happen?"

"They time travel, my dear."

"They left?"

"Yes. Danny went back to change back his own time. No matter what happens it won't affect us. We will still have Dan here destroying the world but for now he won't be back. He went to start a new chaos at Danny's world. He thinks it's his time but, the poor fool doesn't know anything about math, science, and time traveling." Vlad explain, "If I were you, Daniela, please talk to Valerie about this. She have to move quick if she wants to save lives. When Dan comes back he will come back with anger and rage this time nothing will stop him."

"Come with us if that will be true. We need you, Vlad." Dani said holding Vlad's hand.

The man pulled away, "I can't. This was all my fault. I try to help Danny but I made things worst. You should leave, Daniela. Never come back for me. Dan will come to me first to finish the job. You and Valerie have to hide the survivors." He hugs his creation, "My daughter be safe. If there's one thing I know I don't regret creating you." Daniela hugs back her father.

"Thank you, fa-father." Daniela gave a sad smile, "Please, try to stay alive. I need you."

"Good-bye, Daniela." Vlad said as he sits back down seeing his creation fly away. He glances over the photo of Maddies and Jack and frown. How he misses his Maddie and he never got the chance to tell her how much he really loves her.

* * *

"Alright, move out." Dash said helping the survivors get into one of their large trucks, "We need to do this quick and easy before Dan comes back." The groups of people from the city quickly moves into the truck.

Valerie and Dani were talking quietly away from the group. "So, wait… they were time-traveling?"

"Yes. Apparently, Dan thought he was gonna change his past time to make it this future but it's not his world. No matter how much Dan tries to cause change from the past it will never have an affect on this time. He really doesn't know the difficulties of time traveling."

"So, we have time right now to move everyone away from this hell hole?"

"Yes. But, we better move quick. Vlad told me once Dan comes back he will go crazy and start killing everything on his sight." Dani said, "We have to move this people by today. It'll be safe."

"I got an idea. The truck is program to fly, right?" Dani nodded, "What if we use it to take everyone out."

"But, we don't have enough gas."

"We do but the truck will carry enough to get the survivors there safely. I will stay behind to fight off Dan if he comes back."

"What? Why? You can't be serious!" Dani said out loud, "Your not even ready to fight on your own not from the last battle. You'll get killed."

"I do what I must!" Valerie said in a serious voice.

"You can't." Valerie jumps hearing Dash's voice.

"Dash! It's-" Dash cut her off, "You won't because we need everyone on board with this. If Dan comes I will try to stop him. You are not well and I have to man up on this."

"But-But-" Dash picked Valerie up, "Your not going that's that! You can be doing this because you want revenge on everyone. You think I'm happy knowing the people I love die in front of me! You think Star, Kwan, and Paulina are happy!? NO! We grow up and put up with this hellhole! You can't be fighting Dan off like that. We have people to protect." Valerie stood quiet seeing the rest of the group nodding at Dash's words.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Valerie said, "I just wanted to hold him off if you guys don't make it in time."

* * *

They use the advanced truck to fly the group of people to Alaska in no time. It took them a good day for them. Valerie and Kwan uses a device that can make the small town look like mountain a great illusion if anything happens. Of course, it would get cold but they could survive. But, after few months supplies started to run down.

"We need to go find some can foods." Paulina said, "We're running out of supplies and we need medicine some are getting sick."

"This is not good." Kwan said, "We have to go back, Dash."

"OKay, we'll go but we have to be real quick. So, here's what we're gonna do, alright?" He started using a map explaining everyone should split up with different advanced anti-ghost protectors vans to get the supplies.

"We need volunteers, tho…" Dani said looking at the map, "I'll go with Valerie f anythings happen. Knowing Dan will be Valerie's first target."

"Then, I'll go too." Dash said, "Dani is fast and she could the supplies easily but as for you. Valerie, I know you want to fight him so, I be there to protect both of you."

"Dash, I can-"Dash cut her off, "I know, you want to do things on your own but, we still need you. We have to work together… Damn, now I'm sounding like Fenton." Valerie frowned nodding at her boyfriend's words.

"Okay. We'll go." The group nodded at Dash knowing he's the one who became in charge ever since Valerie decided to let him take control. He became more a leader than a follower. He's more braver, smarter, and wasn't looking for revenge unlike Valerie. Well, she thought she couldn't lead the group knowing how much revenge she wanted on Dan.

The group went in different paths with some fellow helpers that wanted to join in. Ever since, Dan destroy the world humanity was lost. Presidents, leaders, military, everything went down. It was like a Zombie Apocalypse happen or some Nuclear war. Valerie knew this place was already gone once Danny Phantom came back. She knew from the moment the ghost boy ruined her life. Now, they have to survive.

Valerie, Dash, and Dani went to a another small city that was destroyed by Dan. Dani parked the van in by some trees and bushes, "Alright, here we go."

"Do you sense anything?" Dash asked the halfa.

Dani shook her head, "No. We're good. Let's just hurry. I feel like this city was destroyed not too long ago."

"So, he's back?" Dash asked getting ready his plasma gun and ectoplasm swords, "Contact the others to let them know." Dani nodded sending them a message. Dash looks over seeing Valerie looking tired and sweaty. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just nervous. It's been awhile." Valerie said trying to get her morning sickness away. She has no time for this. "Let's go. I don't want to see that ghost's ugly face."

Dash nodded, "Come on, Dani. We need to move quick."

"You got it boss." Dani gave him the thumbs up, "I already contact them. They said they are already started getting the supplies."

"Good. Come on, let's go." The group went into the city to look for some supplies. The went into small stores and shops to find anything they need.

Dash using his walkie talkie to talk to the rest of the girls. He was in a small store seeing no one but clothes, can foods, and medicine. He smiles seeing all the stuff he found.

**Dash: Hey, do you copy?**

**Dani: Present!**

**Valerie: I'm here!**

**Dash: Have you found anything yet?**

**Dani: Nuthin' but lots of old meats, milks, and other rotten produce.**

**Valerie sighs: Just half of the shop destroyed.**

**Dash: Where I'm at I found the stuff we need. Come here, it'll be faster to get these in the van.**

**Dani: Roger that.**

**Valerie: Roger.**

Everyone met were Dash was they started to pack everything they needed. Dani was looking at the clothes, "I wonder which outfit Paulina would like knowing her."

"She would like that red one." Dash said packing some of the can foods.

Valerie looks at Dash, "Remember I use to go out with her and she would force me to go shopping with her. It sucked."

"Well, girls like a man knowing some fashion." Valerie said looking through a couple of dresses.

Dash wrap his arms around Valerie's thin waist, "You should wear the purple dress. You'll look really hot." The African female giggles at Dash's comment it's been awhile since she had a good laugh.

"Huh uh and what will I wear it for?" Valerie asked in confusion, "Most of my time I have to keep my guard up."

Dash frowns, "But, don't you want to have a relaxing lifestyle. You know, you can only do it for so long."

"I'm just not ready to get use to the peace." Valerie said, "We been dealing with this for quite awhile and I don't think I'll be able to relax like you and the others." Dash saw the look on Valerie's face. He sees a girl that have lost all hope for happiness and possible lost happiness for herself. The blond pulled her in a tight hug and kisses her on the lips softly saying, "Don't worry I'll be here to help." Valerie smiles at her boyfriend.

Later, they grab the supplies, "Whoa! This is a lot of stuff… you think it'll last for months?" Dani asked picking up box.

Dash chuckles, "Yeah. It should last for awhile plus the guys with their supplies too." He carried two boxes trying to show off his strength, "Hey, check me out carrying two boxes!"

"Oh that's great! Your getting better, Dash." The blond guy's mouth dropped seeing Valerie carrying about four to five boxes to the van. "How did you do that?"

"You think I would bake cookies and gossip around with Star and Paulina?" Valerie giggles putting the boxes in the van, "I work out."

"Well- I'm gonna get more boxes than you!" Dash said quickly putting the two boxes in the van. Valerie crosses her arms with a smirk on her face, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, babe." Dash and Valerie walk to get more boxes, "Watch when we have kids I'm gonna show off my strength."

"Kids?" Valerie asked with an amusing smile. What the two didn't know was that they were being watched by a male ghost hiding behind the shadows. The male ghost growls at the blond male touching Valerie. Apparently, the African American female didn't mind and let out a smile.

Dash gave an embarrassing smile, "Well… I was wondering maybe you and I should…" He went through his pocket and took out a small ring, "It's the most expensive ring but it's-" Valerie quickly said, "Yes!"

"Huh?"

"Yes."

"You will marry me?"

"Yes!" Valerie smiles taking the ring, "Nice choice of scenery." She joked seeing Dash rubbing his neck.

"I try to ask you during our time together but you know, plans got in the way."

"Your funny." Valerie smirks holding the ring, "You really want to marry me, huh?"

"Your the only girl that knows how to kick butt." Valerie laughs holding Dash ring in her hands. The two went to get more boxes. As for Dani, she was checking the van until her ghost senses started to kick in. She gasps out loud in shock, "Oh NO! He's here!" She gotta tell the others she quickly send a message to the others and went through the van flying out to warn Valerie and Dash.

Valerie and Dash picked the last few boxes but Dash was a bit bored so he said, "Hey, how about a kiss for a great job I'm doing?"

"Come on, Dash…" Valerie giggles seeing Dash puckering his lips waiting for a kiss, "Fine. You deserve it, handsome." She planted a kiss on Dash's lips and the two made out for a brief moment. But, for the evil ghost hiding behind the shadow glares hard at the two with anger mostly at Dash. He held out his hand making it glow green.

Dash pulls away with a big grin on his face looking at Valerie. The African female looks over to the side to see something glowing and eyes widen in shock, "Awe, don't tell me my breath sticks!" Dash said looking at her face without knowing what's behind him.

"LOOK OUT!" Valerie quickly tries to pushing Dash to the side. The Green blast missed but made the two lose balance and flew away from each other landing on the ground hard. A few rocks and dirt flew in the air from the blast landing everywhere. Dash landed on his back hitting against a car he yelped in pain. The tree beside the car shook causing a few branches to fall on Dash. while Valerie landed on the ground. She shook her head for a moment seeing a figure walking towards her.

"Augh… what happened?" She blinks a couple of times seeing two black boots on the ground and her eyes widen as she looks up.

"Hello, Valerie." The evil ghost male smirks evilly at her.

Valerie quickly hold her ectoplasm gun aiming at the ghost, "Don't move or I'll shoot!" The evil ghost laughs at her, "You know, how to make me laugh." Valerie heard a painful cough she turns over seeing Dash on the ground covered in dirt, rocks, and tree branches. "Dash!" She quickly ran over him until Dan grabbed her wrist in one swift move.

"And where you think your going?" He smirks evilly as he strokes Valerie's cheek.

Valerie growls at him, "Let go of me, you monster!" She got her ectoplasm knife stabbing against Dan's shoulder making him grunts in pain as he let go of Valerie. She ran to Dash helping him up, "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah." Dash coughs as he limp in pain, "I just landed on my back and ankle."

"Ohhh, Dash. We have-" Dash cut her off, "Leave me and go! I'll hold him off."

"NO! You can't! Everyone needs you. Your the leader!" Valerie and Dash quickly went into a small park trying to get away from the ghost.

Dash lean against a tree in pain from his back hitting against a car from the blast. Holding out his ectoplasm gun he saw Valerie taking out her ectoplasm guns, "NAh, babe. I'm just doing what's right. Leave me, Valerie! You can have a future!"

"There is no future if you stay here. I need you, Dash. You keep hope alive." Valerie smiles as she kisses Dash on the lips, "You grow up so much, Dash and- and I'm proud of you. PLease, let me take care of this."

"No! I can't. I will not let you dump me after you said yes to me!" Dash growls, "I'm staying here with you. We're gonna make it, Val. I'm sure of it." Valerie let out a small smile but was distracted once she heard her radar beeping.

"He's here…" She whispers as she rolls over to a group of bushes to find the ghost, heart pounding against her chest. She slowly moves to another group of bushes to blend with the environment. "Where is he?" She asked out loud until

"You always seem to have a habit to never look up, my dear." Valerie gasps seeing Dan floating right behind her. She draw out her gun shooting at the ghost but Dan quickly moved giving a loud chuckled, "You think your toys can stop me? Valerie, I was gone for only a bit and you still think you can destroy me with those toys."

"I will destroy you, you GHOST!" Valerie growls throwing her grenades at him but he moved, "Fight like a man, you coward."

"Hahaha," Evil laughter echoes around, "Valerie, you know, I'm never afraid to fight you. You just never focus." Valerie turns around gasping as Dan grab her arm putting it in the back. His other hand grab her cheek pulling her face up, "See?"

"Fuck you." She hisses.

Dan chuckles as he sniffs Valerie's short hair smelling her scent. "Augh, let go of me weirdo!" She struggles but the male ghost kept his grip tighter. Dan smirks seeing Valerie's suit a little ruin showing some skin.

"You know, it's been awhile since I've touch a girl…" He grins evilly as his hand let go of Valerie's chin and roughly grab Valerie's left breasts.

"AH!" She yelps in anger glaring hard at the ghosts, "Let go of- AH!" He pinches her nipple enjoying the soft round breast in his hands.

"I've never knew you had such large boobs." Dan grins whispering in her ears, "I can tell your wet for me."

Valerie growls at him, "I will never be wet for you!" Dan grins as he squeezes her breasts so hard Valerie let out a shriek of pain. The male ghost smirks seeing how Valerie refuses him. It's obvious that the female is craving for lust and he will make it happen. He let out his snake-like tongue licking her neck, "AUGH! YOU FREAK! Let go of me!" She screams trying so hard to get away. Dan grabbed Valerie suit ripping it from the middle showing her flat well toned belly. "AH!" Valerie screams trying to pull away. She mind was racing could Dan really be thinking of raping her!

Dash limps his way to find Valerie to his surprise he saw Dan touching her. He growls aiming a ectoplasm gun, "Let her go, you baster!" He shouted out loud and shot Dan in shoulder. The male ghost grunts in pain as he tosses Valerie to the ground. Dan glares hard at Dash with one swift move he punches the boy in the face. Valerie quickly grab her gun aiming at Dan until she gasps seeing Dash being choked by the ghost. "Dash!" Valerie shouted seeing Dan breaking Dash's leg.

"Let him go, you freak!" Valerie growls she shoot Dan in the side making him hit against a tree. She dropped her gun quickly going to Dash. The blond male winced in pain as Valerie slowly had his head on her lap, "Dash, where did he break your leg?"

"AUgh! below the knee." Dash grunts in pain, "Leave me. Go to Dani an get out-" Valerie cries, "I'm not leaving without you! Come on, we have to- AH!" Dan quickly grabs her by the throat tossing her to the side.

"Valerie!" Dash shouted as he tried to get up but he couldn't. Dan glares down at the blond male giving a kick in the stomach, "Is that all you got!" Dash took the pain as he coughed up blood.

Dan chuckles, "I always like watching mortals having slow painful death." He turns over seeing Valerie aiming a gun at him. "Valerie it would be wise if you give up." Crimson eyes pierce at the African female.

"Like hell!" She was about to shot him but the ghost quickly moves up to grabbing her wrists. She gasps as Dan slaps her across the face, "I suspect you to behave instead of being a disobeying slut." Valerie growls having to taste blood in her mouth.

"Pfft, I will never obey you." Valerie spits at the ghost's face. Dan smirks as he licks the spit on the corner of his lips and roughly kisses Valerie in the mouth. Dash gasps seeing the ghost's violently his woman. Valerie tries to break free but Dan forces her to kiss her back. "Get off of me!" She hisses but deserve another slap across on the face.

"Valerie!" Dash shouted as he coughs in pain.

Valerie stares in shock from the slap. It was stronger than the last, "It seems you were already claimed but don't worry **I will kill him**." Dan whispers in a dark voice. The African female can tell the ghost is jealous and felt the rage and disgust in his voice. He tosses the female to the ground as he walked back to the blond male, "It's time to get rid of this pest." Dan smiles evilly as he hands began to glow bright green. Valerie grunts in pain in her stomach seeing Dan about to kill Dash.

"No!" Valerie yelled but Dan ignores her. For a split moment Dan was blast to the ground. Dani came in just in time seeing the two on the ground.

"Fight with someone your own size, jerk!" Dani growls as she flew down punching Dan in the face. Valerie rushed over at Dash trying to help him up. Dani and Dan fought up in the sky blasting at each other.

"Can you walk?" Valerie said helping her lover up, "Or hop?"

Dash grunts in pain, "I can hop. Fuck…. the baster got me good." Valerie gave him support helping him hop faster. "I still think you should leave me."

"No! There's no way I'm letting that monster kill you." Valerie said, "Everyone need you. Please, let's try to find the van before Dani- AH!" Valerie and Dash was blast from behind from Dan. The Ghost caught them leaving so he quickly shoot them taking a full punch from Dani. The female halfa glances down seeing the two on the ground, "You monster!" She growls blasting at him.

"Thank you. I barely try to be." Dan chuckles as he dodges Dani's blasts, "I'm getting a bit bored. You gotten very well in our last encounter."

"I've been practicing to kick your sorry butts, Danny!"

Dan glares at the name she uses, "You know, Vlad did made a mistake creating you. Your weak!" He quickly kicked her in the stomach, "And useless. That's why I killed the poor fool." Dani gasps in shock but in that moment Dan uses his ghostly wail making her screams in pain, "See? Weak." He punches her making her faint in exhaustion falling down the ground.

Valerie blinks a couple of times seeing Dani in her human form on the ground coughing up blood, "Dani! Grr." She winced at the pain through her body. Why is this happening? She glances over seeing Dash on the side. She needs to find a way to stop this before it's too late. Getting up from the ground she had her hand on her stomach trying to suppress the aches in her body limping toward the female ghosts.

"Dani? Dani? Talk to me girl… Dani?" Valerie hug the female halfa in her arms trying to wake her up, "Dani? Come on, we need you."

"Huh?" Dani mumbles as she woke up seeing Valerie, "Valerie? Are we-" Valerie hushes her, "No. Relax. Let me fix this."

"What- what are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done from the beginning." Valerie said.

Dan landed on the ground seeing Valerie talking to Dani. "Well, isn't this touching. You think you can stop me?"

"Leave them alone! You've done enough damage as it is! You almost lend humanity to extinction!" Valerie shouted back having tears down her cheek, "Everyone I love and care for die! Leave us alone!"

"Isn't that heartwarming too bad I destroy my humane side but, nice try, Valerie." Dan smirks evilly walking toward to Dash, "I'm evil, you know. I have no desire for humanity being killed off. I enjoy watching it."

Valerie cries, "Don't kill him!"

"Why not? You think you cans top me?"

"Please, don't kill him. Please, don't." Valerie had tears down her cheek, "Take me instead." Dan stops his hand glow turning over at the female.

"What did you say?" Dan walks over to Valerie wanting to hear her.

"Take me instead." Valerie said tasting the disgust in her mouth.

Dan arched hie eyebrow, "Kill you?"

"No!" Valerie shook her head making Dan stare at her in shock, "Take me. I'll be your… sla-slave! I'll do whatever you want just- just don't kill them please."

Dan smirks in amusement, "And why should I do that when I could take you without your approval."

"Because if you don't then I will," Valerie hold out a grenade in her hands, "Kill myself and you'll never have me."

Dan smirks at the African attempts, "Very well."

"Valerie, no!" Dash shouted in pain.

"You can't!" Dani cries.

Valerie ignores them. "You will?" Valerie asked slowly, "You will not harm my friends?"

"I promise. Now, come here before I change my mind." Dan demands Valerie got up to the male ghost. Crimson eyes glares at the two beings on the ground, "Get out of my sight or else."

Dani helped Dash up, "Valerie, you-" Valerie ignores him, "I'm sorry." She said turning away as Dan places a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like I win." Dan smirks evilly seeing the hurt in Dash's eyes. Dani picks up the blond up flying up in the sky to the van.

Valerie felt Dan's cold body pressed against her, "By slave I better see you do as I say." He hissed in her ear, "Don't make me change my mind." The two looks up seeing the hybrid can flying up in the sky Dan smirks evilly as he blasts making it explode in the sky.

Valerie's green eyes widen in shock, "YOU MONSTER, YOU PROMISE!" She screams slapping Dan in the face, "How could-" Dan laughs out loud, "Please… Like I would let them live. Besides, I don't do deals. That's not how I work and nice try using a tear gas grenade into tricking me. I find that sexy of you." He pulls her close to him kissing her roughly Valerie pushes him off.

"You-you tricked me!" Valerie cries as she aims a gun at him, "I can't believe-" Dani laughs evilly, "Oh believe it! You're mine forever." He grabs the gun crushing it into his bear hands, "You honestly think I will let them live. How stupid can you be? But, I must say you did fall for it pretty well. Now, let's leave I have plans to satisfied each other." He smiles seeing Valerie lost all hope. She's now a slave to the one person she hates the most in the whole wide world. The male ghost decides he will break this woman until she is complete helpless slave but it might be difficult work knowing how she's always fighting back. He picks up Valerie in his arms as he flew to a better place to have his fun.

* * *

Valerie stood in the room having her ankle chained to a heavy metal ball. An hour has past and it felt like it was already an eternity with the monster. Her body ached from the bruises, bite bites, cuts, and hickeys the male ghost had given her during bed. It was the most horrifying to experience bring raped by a monster. She fought a kicked but in the end Dan got what he wanted and he will come back for more. She clenches at the red silk bedsheets covering her naked body. She couldn't believe Dan uses Vlad's mansion as a place to live for the two. Valerie notices how ruined the mansion looked but Dan fixed a few things here and there. If Dan really wants Valerie to be well taken care of he might as well give her a decent home to live.

Having tears coming down her cheek as she thought about her life. How can this had happen? Why did Dan kill her Danny and everyone she loved? Oh god, her boyfriend, Dash die and she was just his fiancee for only a couple of hours. Why did everything had to fall apart? Was she cursed to live in misery? As she got up from the bed to see her naked body she felt disgusted when Dan had his mouth kissing, licking, nibbling at her breasts, low abdominal areas, legs, neck, every single part of her body. She turns to the side to see an empty glass bottle of vodka on the night stand. Probably Dan drinks when he gets bored killing off people she thought. Her green eyes filled with tears knowing she will never be able to escape this hellhole, covering her face as she bursts into tears.

As for Dan, he so far liking his little sex slave. He spend a good time tasting the female and will force her to do things he always wanted to try. He stood in the old kitchen wearing only his boxer while he got hungry and wanted a sandwich. When he came back from him timeline he was pleased how it didn't change anything but Valerie and her group did move their location. So, he spend his time looking for a new home to relax for a bit because he does enjoy a good rest from time to time. When he found Vlad he happily killed the old fool for ruining his plans. For awhile he spend his time building his new home for the hell of it killing people was just plain boring. Not only he was bored but sex hungry. He hadn't had sex in awhile probably like six months ago after he raped Kitten again.

The male ghost didn't really care if Kitten belong with Johnny 13. The fool couldn't walk let alone to please her. Of course, he raped a few female ghosts in the ghost zone and human females for fun. He was sex hungry but he was craving for something that could arouse him. Thus, Valerie came to mind. The female fought back and that gave him a big turn on. Something about independent strong women just turns on the male ghost. Dan smirks evilly how much destruction he created when he took down Amity Park, killing Valerie's father, and have the Fright Knight taking over that part. Everything was just so simple. But, when he came back to his own time the other part of his list was to get Valerie and make her his personal lover. Of course, he had to break the female so she wouldn't fight so much like their first time. He chuckles as he took a bottle of vodka out from a cabin as he drinks it. "Let's see if she's ready for another round." He smirks holding the vodka in his hand walking to his and Valerie's master bedroom.

He leans at the doorframe seeing Valerie staring at her naked body. Her eyes puffy probably from crying, he thought. Dan took his time staring at the female's curvy body; full round big breasts, nice curves, and a big round bottom he enjoys looking at. He frowns at Valerie's short hair… the female needs to grow it back like they had in high school or when he first made his attack on the world. Valerie only cut it so it wouldn't get in the way but now, she can grow it back and that what Dan want it. He crept up to the behind the female nibbling on her neck, "Your so sexy." He whispers having his free hand cupping one of her breasts, "But, I prefer you growing back your long hair." Having his hand touch her short hair, "Mmm, you smell wonderful." He sniffs her hair smelling of strawberries and fresh violets. The female did keep herself clean unlike some in the world not bathing for weeks on end.

"Come on, beautiful please me." He kisses her on the lips adding some tongue.

Valerie pulls away, "I refuse."

"Well, it's not your say in this." Dan grins tossing her onto the bed. The female gasps watched in horror when Dan open her legs wide, "Hmph, your pussy is all wet for me, I can tell." He licks at her clit making her bite her bottom lip. "You like that?"

"No! Stop it!" She moans feeling Dan's large cock into her vagina, "Stop it!"

"Like hell I will." He thrusts into her tight hole seeing Valerie's breasts bouncing up and down. He is gonna love this.

"Stop it! AH! Stop it, please! Get off of me!" Valerie screams out loud deriving another slap across the face.

Once Dan was finished having his hot seed in his property's, his slave's, his lover's vagina he lay next to her for a bit until he whispers in her ear, "I'm going on a run but, I suspect you to be clean and ready for me again. I will not take your shit, babe." He kisses her on the cheek and went off having his suit on.

Valerie stares blankly at the ceiling having tears coming down her cheek. "My only purpose now is to be a whore to a GHOST!" She got so mad she grab the bottle of liquor tossing at the mirror. She will not let Dan win she'll put off a fight if she have too!

* * *

Two months past Valerie counted from her mind. She lays on her bed seeing the moonlight aiming at her. Tears coming down her cheek from the last sexual encounter Dan made. The male ghost was right about one thing he would have her constantly and would not stop. Valerie fought countless of time but was force to stop or else Dan would personally drug her Still she fought no matter how much Dan pulled her long hair. Yes, she was able to grow out all her hair up to her shoulders, which Dan loves when he fucks her from behind. He loves pulling her long hair being a sadist and masochist. He loves it when Valerie would slap, bite, starch him it's all a sweet bliss to him. Dan slept next to her seeing how the female looked a bit weak, fragile, and… gain a bit of weight? He frowned knowing what's going on.

The next day Valerie was alone since Dan left to find her a new outfit to wear for their next interaction. The Africian female got up feeling sick she quickly runs off into the bathroom to throw up. "What's happening to me?" She gasps throwing up some more. This wasn't the first time she had morning sickness. It started a month ago but- but oh god she runs into the room staring at the new mirror Dan brought her. She looks at the side of her body in shock to see a small bump from her belly. "Oh god! Dash!" She bursts into tears knowing this is her dead boyfriend's baby. How could she have miss this? Maybe it was because Dan would inject her drugs to make her weak and easy to fuck. But, how did he not know? Or maybe he does! Her heart started to swell worried for her unborn child, "Oh god! I'm so sorry for bringing you here." Valerie cries at her swollen pregnant belly, "What am I going to do?" She cries wiping her tears.

"I say kill it." Her heart dropped hearing Dan's dark voice.

Valerie took a step back in panic she wrap her stomach protectively, "I can't. it's- It-" Dan stood facing the African female slapping her across the face. This made Valerie fall to the floor as he grab her by her hair making her cry in pain, "I said kill it." He hissed pulling her hair harder.

"I can't. Please, don't…AH!-" He pulls her hair harder this time slaps her harder making her whole mouth bleed. He tosses her against a drawer with a large mirror on the top. The mirror shatter once Valerie's back hits it and fall around her naked body. She winced at the pain feeling seeing blood from her hands. Dan walks toward her hearing the crunching sound of glass breaking he kneels down to her level pulling her hair back making her face stare at him. Cold crimson eyes turns colder and darker when he looks down at Valerie's swollen belly, "Kill it or else I will do it. You don't want me to kill your own child, huh?"

Valerie's green eyes widen, "You can't!" She gasps when Dan grins.

"I can and I will!" He smirks seeing Valerie growls at him.

"It's mine! Me and Dash- Ah!" She got another slap from mentioning the blond's name in front of Dan. Dan made a rule to never mention that fool's name. His jealousy grew more dangerously being more possessive for Valerie. She is his and no one will ever touch her.

"That's the problem. It's his… now, kill it or I will." Dan drags her to a clean floor without glass around. He grab a clean metal coat hanger in his hand tossing it in front of Valerie a few feet away, "You know, what you must do…"

Valerie stares at the coat hanger having tears coming down her cheeks. Dan put a chair in front of her sitting down watching Valerie. "Do you hav-" Dan cut her off, "I will watch you kill that thing." He smirks seeing Valerie sniffing grabbing the coat hanger in her hands giving a few changes to be able to abort the baby. "Good. Spread your legs widely." She did what she was told to do.

Valerie cries, "I'm so sorry!" She shoves it into her vagina screaming in pain. Dan watch with an evil smirk on his face. Blood came out of the Valerie's crotch as she slowly pulled the coat hanger out of her. "AHH!" She screams in pain when the coat hanger got out along with the fetus. So much blood, so much pain, it hurt her so much. She wants to die right now along with her baby. She tosses the bloody coat hanger to the side still wincing at the pain from her lower abdominal area. Breathing heavily everything for a split moment was a blur.

Dan on the other hand enjoyed seeing Valerie breaking. He frowned seeing the bloody fetus staining the carpet better throw it away using his ghost power he was able to pick up the fetus without touching it and began walking to the door. Valerie snap back to reality seeing Dan taking the fetus away, "No! What are you doing?"

"I'm either going to toss it into the trash or flush it or just throw it to the yard to let the animals eat it." Dan simply said.

Valerie cried hugging Dan's leg, "Please! Let me see him! Let me bury him. It's my baby. I'll do whatever you want just let me have him!" Dan smirks at the distress the female had. She finally understands what's he's capable of.

"Very well." Dan said, "Even though, this is how I not work I like seeing your pathetic side. I suspect you to clean this mess up and yourself up. Do whatever with this thing but I want it gone before I come back from another run. Also," He uses his ghost powers to grab a towel wrapping the fetus around and giving it to Valerie, "I want you to get ready for me." He kneels down kissing her on the lips, "When I come back I will make sure you won't be able to have anymore children." Valerie's eyes widen seeing Dan flew off.

She hugs her unborn child in her arms crying over her baby. She took a peek in the towel seeing the baby was already formed with the body but she or he was so small. She bursts into tears whispering, "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry, Dash. I'm so so sorry." She kisses the unborn child hugging it in her arms. She knew she couldn't keep her baby but she didn't knew Dan would have the heart to threaten of killing her baby. It was the best choice for her doing this. She would not let Dan abort her baby. Hugging her unborn child in her arms she softly hummed a lullaby to the child she will never have.

After, a few minutes of cleaning the room. She decided to cremate her unborn baby. The ashes were tossed into a small lake she found when Dan forced her to wear a bikini and swim. The perverted cold heart ghost made her want to fight back even more. Good thing the small lake was only a few feet away. She went back to her master bedroom to get ready. Her body felt sore and weak from the blood lost but she continues to move around.

Dan appear seeing Valerie wearing a tight red dress. The favorite one he loves so much because it shows as much cleavage he wanted, there's a slit showing off her right meaty leg. Such beauty hold the dark female had. She had her hair up as she scowled at him. "Come, now. I did let you bury your **thing**." He said as he went over to touch the woman's face, "You should understand this."

"Oh I do." She said quickly stabbing Dan in the chest in anger making him winced in pain, "Remember the drugs you injected me with that came from Vlad's lab? Your an idiot not reading the stupid drugs or chemicals he made!"

Dan winced in pain as he felt his chest tighten, "What are you doing?"

"Making you feel my pain, you asshole!" Valerie stabs him a couple of times, "The drug you use on me can make any ghost paralyze for a good five minutes!" Dan winced feeling his body numb.

"You're really mad aren't you, babe?" He chuckles as his body couldn't move.

Valerie glares at him, "No shit! You ruin everything I hope you rot!" she spits at his face, kicks him in the balls, slaps him all the rage she had on him.

"Did you forget I'm paralyzed?" Dan asked rolling his eyes seeing, "Besides, those drugs I injected you are meant to keep you alive as long I'm around."

"You what?" Valerie stares in shock, "You ca-" Dan chuckles, "Listen, babe. I'm here as long as I am or can. You will be alive the same way. I gave you small doses of my ghost DNA. You and I will forever be connected and together."

"Your sick!"

"I'm evil. Of course, I'm sick." Dan licks his lips feeling his body once more not only feeling his hard cock due to Valerie's round ass sitting on it, "But, your more insane then I."

"How dare you-" Dan cut her off, "You love me. Val, when you were hiding how much you wanna bet you needed some adventure. Having me here keeps the peace and quiet of your boring life so adventurous. You need me like I need you."

"I will never love a monster like you. I had plans." Valerie hissed spitting at Dan's face once more, "If we're connected then I have no problem dying."

"Ha! Dying? You can't die… You have ghost DNA. Your technically already dead."

"I can't be dead I still-" Dan cut her off as he got his body to move again, "Listen to me. I gave you ghost DNA! So, you can never die because ghosts are already dead. You like what I did there? Your part ghost, something you always hated now your part of it. Oh and I did inject you a chemical for not having any children so your child was a still born no matter what happens." He grins seeing Valerie stares in complete and utter shock. "Now, be a good wifey and pleasure your mate." Dan chuckles as he pulls Valerie to lay on their bed, "and I'll make sure you will never have any children. You are mine. You will never escape because everything belongs to me."

Valerie stood stunned as she felt Dan stripping off her clothes. She zoned out once Dan injected her more drugs into her body. Green eyes stares at the old ceiling having tears down her eyes. She left Dan's tongue licking her low abdominal part. His cold hands left her meaty legs up on his shoulder as he pound into her. She felt the male ghost going very rough on her to the point where she scratched his back so hard he started to have permeant mark, he loves. The bed rocks hard against the wall making Dan groan and grunts but Valerie stood watching and biting her bottom lip to control her moans. She couldn't give up. There must be a way out of this hellhole. "AH!" She felt Dan came in her as he rolled to the side with heavy breathing.

"You're never gonna get out here, my pet." Dan grins pulling the female close to his cold chest. Valerie gasps this was only the beginning of her horrid nightmare. Dan watch the dark female slowly breaking down all. He took a bottle of vodka and chug it down, "Realizing this is only the beginning, sexy?"

"Yes, but I won't give up, you ass." She pushes him away, "You and I are connected but that doesn't mean I will ever accept you, you shit! I will fight back no matter what."

"Go ahead, my queen." Dan chuckles liking this game. Valerie took his vodka chugging it down.

"Fuck you! I will win in the end. Watch me." She hisses seeing Dan watching her in amusement. "This nightmare only begun for the both of us! If I suffer you will damn well suffer." Dan smirks seeing Valerie making a promise he can't wait to see. This is going to be fun. As for Valerie she just hopes her pride and power can keep her up with all of this. Somehow she doesn't feel like she had any energy left but to let Dan give up but she can't. There's have to be a way. She just hopes this end soon if not she will have to be drunk drug addict being a fuck toy to Dan.

* * *

AN: Like I said I did a Prologue to the Valerie's nightmare and I told you it was dark. I'ma stop right here. I got an idea for this story but it's a little ehhh. IDk I have many ways of writing this but, I got a request from a person just called GUESt. He or She wants me to make a Danny and Valerie story after reading Poke Night and well I got an idea for that -smirks widely- I will make it but I don't know when I'll post it. But, I will make it just not now. Another thing, I'm gonna make the story more fun because most of the dannyxvalerie fanfics I read are fucking Valerie getting mad at Danny and the stories takes on from there. Nahh, I'm gonna make it different. Sorry, for my grammar I don't reread my stuff since I'm lazy. I just write because I feel like. It's a silly hobby I like doing.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot. Until next time peeps!


End file.
